1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to V-nail joiners and more specifically it relates to a frame joiner press system for efficiently driving a V-nail into two adjacent members of a picture frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
V-nail joiners for creating picture frames have been in use for years. There are two main types of V-nail joiners: hand-tools and manual presses. Hand-tool joiners are basically comprised of a punch-like structure that receives a single V-nail to be inserted into the two frame members at the joint. The head of the hand-tool typically has a magnet for magnetically retaining the V-nail within the head prior to insertion of the V-nail into the wood frame. The user must either manually press the V-nail into the wood or use a hammer device to engage the hand-tool thereby driving the V-nail into the wood frame. The user must repeat the process to insert additional V-nails into the wood frame joint.
The manual presses for inserting a V-nail simply utilize the hand-tool version of the V-nail joiner in a press structure. The user still inserts a single V-nail into the hand-tool and then positions the hand-tool into the manual press for inserting the V-nail into the two adjacent wood members. The user must repeat the process to insert additional V-nails into the wood frame joint.
The main problem with conventional V-nail joiners is that they are difficult to operate and time consuming. A further problem with conventional V-nail joiners is that they can only insert a single V-nail into a frame joint. Another problem with conventional V-nail joiners is that sometimes they do not accurately position the V-nails within the frame joint.
Examples of patented devices which may be related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,259 to Galer et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,420 to Pistorius; U.S. Pat. No. 199,579 to Rose; U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,452 to Kennedy et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,234 to Kennedy; U.S. Pat. No. 2,903,699 to Mazzola; U.S. Pat. No. 949,096 to Stetson; Patent WO82/00323 to Kennedy & Maher; U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,313 to Baculy; U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,478 to Baculy; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,131 to Baculy.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for efficiently driving a V-nail into two adjacent members of a picture frame. Conventional V-nail joiners are difficult to operate, time consuming and are inefficient.
In these respects, the frame joiner press system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently driving a V-nail into two adjacent members of a picture frame.